


Stop trying to steal my heart away.

by 4eyedshortstuff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Eren being too flustered for his own good, Gen, Levi being a tease, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eyedshortstuff/pseuds/4eyedshortstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where Levi adjusts Eren’s boots.</p><p>(Or, in this case, Eren's shoes.)</p><p>Prompt by PorcelainBlue.  ♥ (Reposted from Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop trying to steal my heart away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorcelainBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainBlue/gifts).



_ Eren blinked slowly, trying to process what his Captain had told him. “A banquet, sir?”He tongued the word cautiously, furrowing his eyebrows. A banquet? So close to the next expedition? _

_ He watched Levi roll his eyes and cross his arms over his chest.”Are you fucking deaf? Did that shitty glasses damage your ears in one of her experiments?” _

_ He hesitantly shook his head. _

_ "Then get dressed. We’re leaving in an hour."He fluttered his eyelashes in confusion, but nodded slowly. He followed the other man with his gaze as he turned around to leave the room, stopping to cast Eren a look over his shoulder."I trust that you’re not so incompetent as to not know how to dress in a suit, yes?"He moved his head left and right. _

_ And with that, Levi left. _

Now, after half an hour after said meeting, the boy stood in front of the mirror, measuring himself from his black jacket and white shirt, to his black pants and white socks. He managed to dress himself, thank God, though, there was a tiny little problem.

_ How the hell do I tie my shoes? _

Well, he could move boulders, turn himself into a titan, rank 5th in the Trainee Squad, but God forbid he knew how to tie a knot. Their uniform consisted of boots without a zipper or shoelaces. He just dug his foot and voilà, he was done.

But these—these shoes just HAD to have shoelaces, didn’t they?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _’Maybe I can ask Petra or Hanji to help me… Wouldn’t want to embarrass myself in front of the Captain.’_

"Hey, brat, you done?"

_ Fuck. _

He reluctantly shifted his head to see Levi lean on the doorway, dressed neatly in his equally black suit, his hair slicked back and piercing eyes narrowed on him.

Eren swallowed, feeling his throat go dry. _’Shit. Did the Captain look this attractive before?’_

He realised he must’ve been gaping, since Levi told him to “shut your fucking trap or else you’ll swallow a goddamn fly”.

"You done yet, kid?"The boy saw Levi’s irritation at having to repeat his previous question, but he couldn’t feel guilty.

Not when he had a bigger problem now.

How could he tell his Captain, his cranky and snappy Captain. that he was unable to tie his fucking shoes?

"U-Um…"He stuttered, avoiding Levi’s stare.

" _Um_  is not a damn answer. Yes or no?”

He fidgeted under the other man’s eyes, toying with the ends of his jacket. He peered at Levi who pinched his nose in irritation.”I swear to God, Eren, if you have to take a shit, do it now before we leave.”

Color rushed to his face.”N-No!”He raised his voice, lowering it to his previous tone.”I-It’s not…that.”

"Then, pray, what the fuck is it?"

Oh, the Captain was starting to lose the little patience he had.

In a fit of pressure, Eren blurted in a jumble of words:

"Ican’ttiemyshoes!"

Levi tilted his head.”Hah? The hell did you say? Speak slowly and more clearly, not like you’re in a rush to take the fastest dump of your life.”

Eren licked his lips and took a deep breath. _'Oh, to hell with it.'_ “I-“His voice wavered, and he stopped to clear his throat.”I can’t tie my shoes, sir.”

There, he said it.

He looked at Levi. Levi looked back at him. He chewed on his lower lip, waiting for the other man’s reaction.

The Captain’s face scrunched up and he snorted.”Are you shitting me?”

The boy internally shrugged. _'His reaction could've been worse, I guess.'_

Levi sighed, unfolding his arms.”Get on the bed.”

…

"E-Excuse me?!"The boy jumped like he was burnt, red overtaking his features.

He saw Levi frown, before his eyes widened, then returned to their usual look.”Get on the fucking bed so I can tie your damned shoelaces, you perverted brat.”

_ Oh. _

He hastily sat on the edge of his bed, staring at Levi as he bent down to pick his shoes, before making his way in front of Eren. The boy’s heart started speeding up as the man crouched in front of him, taking his right foot in his hand and bringing the shoe close to it. He blushed, realising how intimate the situation seemed. Levi dressed his foot carefully into the shoe, gently placing it on the ground. Eren kept his eyes averted, not wanting to ruin the moment by saying something stupid. Levi’s fingers felt so good on his foot, squeezing lightly on all the right places.

"Hey, Eren."

He quickly turned his head, staring into Levi’s blue eyes.”Sir?” He mumbled.

"Watch closely, so next time you know how to tie your shoes."He nodded, Levi taking it as his cue to show him."First, tighten your shoe, then cross the strings…"

He observed, drowning out Levi’s explanations, opting to rake his eyes over Levi’s deft fingers that worked so delicately for such a brutal man.

_ No, Captain Levi is not brutal, he's just inhumanly strong. _

"And here you have it."Levi pulled his hands away to reveal a tight knot, and Eren wondered to himself why the heck he thought that it was so beautiful.

The Captain locked eyes with him, and to Eren, that moment, the both of them, Levi kneeling in front of him and handling his leg so delicately, to him, it was the most romantic and the most intimate moment between them.

Levi was the first to break the eye contact, taking the other shoe and cradling Eren’s leg in his hand.”I would’ve let you do this one on your own, but we have to get moving soon, or else Erwin’ll bite my head off.”

Eren bobbed his head, too far caught up in the moment to register everything that Levi had said. All he could focus on were Levi’s fingers on his leg once again, pressing and kneading. That was such a pleasant feeling, like his foot was being massaged instead of dressed. His embarrassment had long left him, a feeling of contentment and peace overcoming him. He closed his eyes, letting out a blissful sigh.

He didn’t notice when the fingers stopped and when both his feet were done. And when he did, he was a second too early from shrieking.

Levi’s face was so close to his, that he fought to keep his eyes from crossing. Their noses almost bumped. How could Eren keep his redness at bay, when he could feel Levi’s breath and his whispered “Done.” on his lips? The man’s eyes twinkled in…amusement?

"You…"

Eren gulped. His cheeks hurt from all the color in them.

"…Better brush your hair, brat."

_ Eh? _

Levi huffed what was supposed to be laughter and straightened himself.”It’s all tangled up. Do you want help with that too?”

His heart was way too loud in his ears, though he murmured a strangled:”No. Thank you for your help, sir.”

Levi regarded him for a few seconds before making his way to the door.

"Be down at the gates in 10 minutes. Don’t keep everyone waiting, Eren."

And so, once again, Eren was left all alone, confused and aching.


End file.
